


Trash Pals Shenanigans

by HyperactiveLectiophile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is a fan girl, Background Alphyne - Freeform, Background Relationships, Crack, Cute, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Gift Fic, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Papyrus is cool, Scientist Sans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not much, sans and alphys are best friends, skelebros, trash pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactiveLectiophile/pseuds/HyperactiveLectiophile
Summary: A series of one shots about about our favorite science duo.





	1. Late Night at the Lab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H0n3yK1tt3n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0n3yK1tt3n/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my friend @H0n3yK1tt3n HAPPY BIRTHDAY WINGDINGS!!!

“No there's no way Mew Mew Kissy Cutie is human.” Sans argued. This debate had been going on for at least half an hour and didn’t show any signs of stopping. “She has cat ears and magic.”  
“Humans can have magic! That’s how the barrier was created.” Alphys shot back. “As for the cat ears, maybe some human have cat ears.”  
A chuckle escaped the young skeletons mouth, “Al, I’m pretty sure humans don’t have cat ears.”  
“How do you know!? When was the last time you saw a fully grown human?” She crossed her arms.  
“You got me there.” Sans paused, thinking of his next argument. His ever present grin grew slightly wider as an idea popped into his head. “Hey Al, you’ve been studying how humans access their magic, right?”  
“You already know this Sans.”  
“Can you describe the process for me?”  
His request puzzled her. Sans knew just as well as she did how humans accessed their magic. Curious of were this was going, Alphys complied.  
“Well first the human has to focus on the trait that gives them power, they have to be filled with it. Then as they summon the magic their soul will appear and glow it’s respective color. The brighter it gets the more magic is about to be used. Human magic is much more abstract than monsters so they won’t form bullets but it’s hard to tell exactly what it’ll do. After the magic subsidies, the soul goes back to normal.”  
The skeletons grin grew even more, “And have you seen Mew Mew Kissy Cutie display any of those steps?”  
A blush quickly spread across Alphys’s face, “Well she isn’t called a magical girl for nothing! Why should regular rules apply to her?”  
“Then why are the rules different for magical girls than regular humans?”  
Alphys thought for awhile before giving Sans her response, “Perhaps Mew Mew fused with a monster soul. That would explain her unique magic and even her cat ears because lets face it. Humans probably didn’t evolve so much in the last hundred years that one of their appendages is completely different.”  
Sans looked like he was about to answer when he paused for a moment, then he just started laughing. He laughed so hard there were tears leaking out of his sockets. Confused, Alphys just stood there, watching him laugh.  
Once he caught his breath Sans spoke, “We can have in depth and detailed discussion about how fictional characters have magic but can’t finish a lab report without getting distracted!” After a moment Alphys joined in the laughter.  
“Never underestimate what I can get done when I’m supposed to be doing something else!”


	2. Internet Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys has a bit of internet trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Alphys’ phone italics is Undyne’s

Sans Was just sitting in his house listening to Papyrus talk about his newest puzzle when his phone went off. “You’re on the canon ground I’m up in crack ship space lets start a shipping war don’t care if I get hate…”  
Instantly recognizing Alphys’s ringtone he answered, “Sup?”  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Alphys screamed through the phone.  
“I’ll be right over.” Without missing a beat, Sans hung up and took a shortcut to his friends house. “I’m here Al.”  
He found his friend frantically pacing back and forth across the room muttering, “Why did this happen? Stupid. I should’ve been more careful. How can I be such an idiot sometimes?”  
“Hold up. What happened?”  
Alphys turned to him. Sans could now see that she was blushing. “Well, I was reading some fanfiction and I wanted to email the fic to myself so I could read it on my computer too. But I sent it to the wrong email!”  
“So who’d you send it to?” The skeleton asked, even though he already had a hunch who it was.  
“UNDYNE!”  
“Well looks like this is a _fishy_ situation.”  
This earned a glare from his friend, “I am not in the mood right now.”  
“Fine, fine, give me your phone.” Alphys franticly gave Sans her phone. After a few seconds she heard a dinging sound.  
“What did you just do?”  
“Ask her if she liked it.” The reaction was almost instantaneous.  
Alphys tried to tackles sans and wrestle the phone away from him, but he quickly dodged. “SANS NO!!”  
“Sans yes.” he replied, holding the phone just out of his friends reach. The two chased each other around the house for a while until another dinging sound froze them in their tracks. Undyne had texted back.  
“What did she say?” asked Alphys, her voice racked with anxiety. Crowded next to each other, the pair read her response.  
_It was pretty good_  
She didn’t know what to say. Before Sans had a chance to answer she snatched the phone and typed a response.  
**You like anime?**  
It seemed like forever before Undyne texted back.  
_Yeah I like it a lot_  
Alphys was in shock. Sans took the opportunity to grab the phone back.  
**Wanna come over to my place to watch it sometime?**  
_Sure that sounds awesome!_  
Satisfied with the response, the skeleton handed the phone back to his friend.  
“What….what just happened?”  
“I got you a date.”


	3. Sleep Problems

Sans zoned in on his computer. He only had a few more steps until the equation was solved. After that he’d just find something else to work on. The work helped distract him. A few hours later a thud drew him away from the screen. The skeleton turned to see his friend Alphys standing their, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same question.” He countered.

The royal scientist held up her phone, “I got an alert that someone was at the lab. Your turn.” 

He shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep, thought I could get some work done.” 

“So what brought on this late night burst of productivity?” 

The lights in his eyes dimmed slightly as he remembered what caused him to come to the lab. Nightmares of endless gold hallways, plant vines squeezing the life out of everything around him, an underground that was completely empty except for random piles of dust. The dreams never seemed to go away, but he didn’t need to tell her that. No need to make her worry about something she couldn’t change. ‘heh’ he thought to himself, ‘ironic.’

“Nothin’ really. Just a bit restless.” Her glare showed that she didn’t believe him. “Al, I’m fine.”

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the floor. “Sans, you know if….if somethings wrong...you know you can talk to me…..right?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Sans said, trying to make his voice sound upbeat.

Alphys responded in a voice that was barely audible, “This isn’t the first time I got an alert that someone was at the lab this late.” A thick silence fell between them. “What’s really going on?”

Sans fell down into his chair, not meeting her gaze, “I’m just…....tired.” The amount of pure exhaustion in his voice shocked her. It sounded nothing like his usual calm humorous tone. “I’m tired of being so helpless, stuck in an endless loop with no control of what happens.” he sighed, “At least here I can do somethin’.” Before Sans had a chance to look back up he felt arms wrap around him. Alphys hugged him tightly, not saying a word. When she let go Sans could see that her eyes were misty. 

After wiping her eyes Alphys gave him a smile. “There’s a new formula on my computer that needs to be finished. Don’t stay up to late.”

For the first time all night, Sans’ smile felt genuine. “You got it Al.” 

The next morning he woke up at the computer, he must have passed out working on that formula. As he was about to get up and leave he noticed something. He was wrapped in a blanket.


	4. Food Brings People Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Alphys check on Papyrus after work.

After all their work was done, Sans and Alphys decided to go for a walk through the underground. After a little while they ended up in snowdin. “Hey, before we keep going can I check in on Paps?”  
“Sure, It’s no problem!” Alphys replied.  
“It’s good to _snow_ you’re okay with it.” The bad pun earned him a light chuckle and an eye roll from his friend.The two joked with each other all the way to the skelebros house. When they walked in their jaws dropped.  
The entire house was covered in bright red spaghetti sauce, noodles seemed to cling to every surface. A good portion of the furniture was moved around and the couch was completely flipped over. Standing in the middle of the disaster was a very messy Papyrus and Undyne. “Uhhh, Hi Sans.” Papyrus called out, his voice more timid than usual, “Undyne came over.”  
“And did you two fight off an army of evil spaghetti?”  
“As awesome as that sounds,” Undyne chimed in, “No, I came over for one of our cooking lessons, and things got a little...uhhh...out of hand.”  
“Well it’s good to know our house didn’t get trashed _fusilli_ reasons.”  
Papyrus’ head snapped to his brother. “Sans…”  
“Although I wasn’t gone very long, you did all this a lot _pasta_ than should be possible, _orzo_ I thought.”  
“SANS….”  
“And you just cleaned the place too, _Al forno-thing_.”  
“SANS IF YOU SAY ONE MORE-”  
“I just hope you and Undyne can learn to hang out without things spaghetting out of control.”  
“THAT’S IT!” Papyrus grabbed a handful of spaghetti and through it at Sans. Sans instinctively dodged, but didn’t remember there was someone behind him until it was too late. The flying italian food hit Alphys strait in the face. A few beats passed of stunned silence before someone reacted.  
Undyne grabbed a handful of spaghetti, “FOOD FIGHT!!!” She hurled it at Papyrus getting him even more dirty. Soon all four of them were completely covered in noodles and marinara sauce chucking food at each other. After a while, Sans and Alphys hid behind the overturned couch panting. The other two where to enamored in their war to notice their absence.  
“Well I certainly didn’t expect this to happen when you asked me if you wanted to hang out after work.” Alphys said in between her giggles.  
“But you gotta admit this is a lot more fun than just walking around the underground.”  
“Definitely.” Sans peeked out from behind the couch to watch his brother and Undyne battle each other. Both were getting really into it.  
“Hey,” he turned to Alphys, “I’ll bet you 10G that Papyrus wins.”  
A mischievous glint formed in Alphys’ eye. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, reactions, and constructive criticism are not only appreciated but encouraged!


End file.
